


Zero's Loss

by Billsbrey



Category: Borderlands, The Evil Within (Video Game), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fierstone, Friendship, Love, Myfirstfanfic, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vault - Freeform, acton, plottwist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsbrey/pseuds/Billsbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero has fell in love with moxxi and moxxi fel in love with him but Zero's bestfriend was caught in the act with moxxi. What will Zero do.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is still a work in progress keep checking every couple of days to see if i added anything new. Please tell me if yu want more action or more plot or even more sexy bits thank you ;)

Chapter 1 of 13

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Zero woke up to the smell of bacon in the air. He looked around his room he could see daylight peeking from his blinds, to the left of his bed was a coffe table on it was his echo devise and a number. He sat up on his bed and scratched the back oh his helment. Zero never took his helmet off because it was linked with is skin. He picked up his echo devise and scrolled though the texted he sent last night:

**Moxxi**

**Hey babe  
**

**Zero**

**Hey**

**Moxxi**

**You looked pretty hench with that armor on last night I want to see the rest of the packadge**

**Zero**

**(naked pic sent!)  
**

**Moxxi**

**my pussy is so wet and tight right now.  
**

**Zero**

**My cock is so hard right now.  
**

Zero turned off his echo in fear off what else he said to Moxxi. _I should lay off the beers tonight_ he thought. He stood up and looked himself in the mirrior. Zero had a 6 pack, he was only wearing tight boxers the showed his massive buldge. _Hey at least i kinda got it on with Moxxi GOD DAMN MOXXI I wonder if she likes me._ A happy face apperared above his helmet. He rubed his buldge then got dressed and went downstaries.

 

 

  

 


	2. Closed Doors

Chapter 2 of 13

Closed Doors

Zero went downstairs hopeing that the rest of the crew did not know about the texts with moxxi. "Ah Zero I was just looking for you" said Lillith while she was rushing up and down across the room. "Right at 3pm you need to head down to moxxi's home with this button. Me and maya are going to last hyperion base on pandora to set some bombs down there, then when i give the signal press that button and blow that place sky high." said Lillith as she passed him the button. "Hold on why do i have to be accompanied by Moxxi" asked Zero. "Because moxxi has to set up the button to this machine thing now off you go ts allready 2pm!!!" Lillith pushed Zero out the door.

Zero came to Moxxi's front door KNOCK KNOCK "Why come in sugar" said Moxxi as she opened the door. Moxxi was only wearing a bra and thongs. The thong showed her buttcheeks off while her tight bra showed off her Double ds. "I hope you dont mind sugar but this is all what i have got to wear" said Moxxi as she turned around. Zero could not take his eyes off of moxxi's ass. He felt he cock getting harder in his pants, Zero did not know what to do but all of a sudden a hand touched his rageing buldge. It was Moxxi. She rid her hands up and down his buldge while she licked his helmet,  Zero tilted his head back as Moxxi began to grip the buldge vichously and pulled it up and down. Zero let out a moan. "ughhh suck me off please suck me off" begged Zero. He heared a zip going down then, his pants were to he ankels. Moxxi kepted rubbing his buldge though zeros green boxers, then she riped them off. She licked his balls gently while rubbing his penis. Zero grabed moxxi's hair and made her suck on his 10inch thick juicy cock. Moxxi sucked slowly then got faster and faster, Zero let out a grunt when Moxxi deep thought his cock. Moxxi gaged then when Zero's cock came out of her mouth she gasped for air. Zero riped off Moxxi's bra and slid his penis into her double ds, he pushed so hard in her tits that, his balls were wacking undernieth her tits. Zero got faster and he grunted once more "urrr you like that huuh my cock rubbng in beetween youre breast hum yeah you fucking love it uuurrrrr" "Oh fuck yeah" screamed Moxxi. Zero stopped  then he riped Moxxis thongs off. Zero pushed his penis in moxxis ass. Her ass was so tight around his cock. He gripped moxxi's waist and drove his penis into her ass. He grunted "urrr shit you so fucking tight right now say my name say it" he pushed harder and faster into Moxxi "ZEROOOO" screamed Moxxi He pushed harder and faster. "urr shit im going to cum shit yeah shit m going to cum" Shouted Zero he drove his penis in one last time and shouted "FUUUUCCCCKK" then he came in her ass. 

 


	3. The New Vault Hunters

Chapter 3 of 12

The New Vault Hunters

 

It has been 5 days since Zero and Moxxi and sex, they decided kepted there relationship a secret.

Maya and Lillith were in Moxxi's bar drinking red wine and discussing about the two new coming vault hunters. One was from planet Earth she is an archaeologist her name is called Lara Croft, and another women from Earth her name was Agent Kidman. Agent Kidman once worked for a small organisation called Mobious, they were making a machine were you could connect thoughts together. Lara she was a arcaeologist who only worked for her self, she was trying to find a vault, when she found out it was on another planet she used the staff of Kutokawe to open up a door to Pandora. Maya and Lillith were looking at there files.

"Well this Lara girl, she is pretty badass, she was stuck on an enchanted island for 3 weeks plust she took a pole to the gut" Explained Lillith while she was holding up the fille.

"Im not sure about this Kidman character, she specialises in going under cover" Maya said while she took a sip of her red wine.

Suddenly Zero came out of the staff only room, he was dripping in sweat. He looked at Lillith and Maya and said "Greetings i will help with recrutment later but i must wash up first." Maya raised an eyebrow "What were you doing in there?" asked Maya. A bland face came up on zero's mask. "He was helping me sugar, with boxies" quickly said by moxxi. "Yeah but why are you sweaty too?" questioned Lillith "umm i was helping too-anyway got to rush" Then moxxi walked to the loo, Zero walked off to his house. "Thay totally fucked in there" giggled Maya "Yes... yes they did" said Lillith with a suprised expression on her face. Then she broke into laughter "Anyway lets go and interview our new vault hunters" said Lillith

  


	4. We need you

Chapter 4 of 12

We Need You

Lara scanned the interview room. The walls were black but at the bottom was a hint of green in the middle of the room was a table and a chair at the oppisite end of the table. Then a door was opened incame a women with red hair and yellow eyes. It was Lillith.

"Hello my name is Lillith if you do end up becomeing a vault hunter I will be youre boss. siad Lillith

"Got It" replied Lara. Lara was wearing a grey tank top with a bit of her white bra showin, also she wore brown skinny jeans with black high boots. Lillith sat down.

"Why are you here Miss Croft" asked Lillith

"To find adventure, to get some answers that were unexplained on earth" Answered Lara

"Are you skilled with any weapon?"

"Yes, i am good with a set of bow and arrors"

"Will you fight with us?"

"Only if it means we get to a vault"

"Well Miss Croft.... Youre one of us, we need you i can tell"

Lillith handed Lara a lanyard it was yellow and orange and it had a vauly sighn on it.

"This will get you anywhere in Sancuary"

"Thank you" said Lara as she left the room.

Julie Kidman grabed Lara's hand. "Is it hard?" Julie asked

"No not at all" Said lara with a warming smile on her face.

2Hours later

A buzz comes From Julie pocket. Someone was calling her, she answered it.

"Have you got in" asked the voice on the other end of the phone

"Yes I have succesfully infilltrated Sancuary" Replied Julie

"Good remember you need to get whats in that vault, cross people off if you have to"

"Yes sir" The person hung up Julie grabed her pistole and reloaded the pistole.

 


	5. Beer Raider

Chapter 5 of 12

Beer Raider

Lara was walking to her new house, she had her pink suitcase in one hand and a grey rucksack on her back. The house was shaped like an ice cream cone, the tiles were blue and green while the door was grey. She scanned her lanyard.  _WELCOME LARA CROFT_ said a computer while she walked in. She had a bed in the far left hand corner and a kitchen on the right hand corner. The flooring was stone with bits of craked rock inside. She laid her rucksack to the left off her.

"Hey bitch come here" said a man in a slur voice.

Lara turned around "Fucking excuse me!" shouted lara while she griped her fist.

 _Who the fuck does he think he is_ thought Lara. Lara walked torwards him. She looked at his lanyard his name was Mordecai. Mordecai chucked Lara into her house, she rolled over then got back up. Suddenly Mordicai pushed Lara against tha wall and stroked her thieghs. She kneed him in the balls then kicked is chest he fell on the floor. "Hey laura listen i just want to get laid" pled Mordicai.

"ITS LARA" Shouted lara as she grabed a bottle of beer and whacked it around his head.

She pushed him againt the wall and kissed him passionately. Mordicai ran his fingers down her thieghs and into her pants, he rubed her cilt for a bit then, Lara pulled his top off without breaking the kiss. Lara put her hands on his crotch.

"I think i love you" she said with a glimp of happiness in her eyes

"I know" he said.

 He picked Lara up, her legs wraped around him then he pushed her onto her bed. Mordicai pulled his pants down showing his penis. He grabed a condom from Lara's bad and put it on him.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Mordicai

"Yeah please be gentil" she said

"I  will" Mordecai slowly diped his penis in.

Lara griped his shoulders. Lara mouned

"I love you"

He pushed again and again and again.

" I think im gona cum" said Mordicai "urrrr finished" Mordecai said "Did you like it"

"It was magical" answered Lara. "Listen help me unpack, you can do my underweare draw" said Lara as she winked at him.


	6. The Lies

Chapter 6 of 12

The Lies

Moxxi was only in her pants you could see her boobs. She cooking pancakes and Zero walked in with only a towel round his waist. "You should dress lke that more often" said zero hugging her from behinde, "What ya making hun" said zero. "Im makeing carmal filled pancakes, and if drip some carmal on me you lick it up" said Moxxi with a smirk on her face. Suddenly there was a beep coming from Zero's echo. "urr Have to go to this meeting Lillith is doing she thinks she has found another vault" said Zero "Well you cant go in like that, youre clothes are upstairs.. you were pretty kinki earlier luckly i saved youre ass otherwise Maya and Lillith would off known" said moxxi stirring the pan. "Thank you by the way" said Zero. When he got upstairs he saw a red light on Moxxi's echo. It was Axton.

**Axton**

**Thank you for yesterday my cock is still recovering from you sucking it too hard  
**

**Moxxi**

**Anytime sugar. Listen dont let Zero know were going out  
**

**Axton**

 

**What!!! Why did you fuck me last night than!!!!!**

**Moxxi**

**To be honest you have a much bigger dick then he does  
**

**Axton**

**You have bigger tits then Maya had soooo i understand  
**

Zero threw the echo on the floor.  _HOW COULD SHE THAT FUCKING WHORE thought Zero._ Zero griped onto the bed and threw it out the window. Moxxi ran upstairs, Zero pushed her uo onto the wall he grabed his sword and put it up against her throat.

"Give me one reason why I should not kill you. You fucking bitch" screamed Zero. Moxxi bit into his shoulder and punched his balls. Zero fell to the ground. He grabed his pistole and aimed it at Moxxi's head, but then an arrow pirced his hand. It was Lara. She was in the doorway.

"What the fuck is going on!" she shouted. Zero got back up and punched Lara round the face, then Mordecai whacked Zero out.

"Dont you ever touch my girl again" said Mordecai.

"Thanks babe" said Lara as she got up.

"wow thanks sugar i thought i was gonna back thier" said Moxxi she wiped her forehead.

"Ummm you might want a shirt on!" said Lara passing her jacket to Moxxi.


	7. Backstabber

Backstabber

Zero was in a cage the size of a shoe box, the smell off piss was in the air. The floor was cold and the bars was rusty. _Im such an idiot, i knew i shuld not have took up a relationship with Moxxi, Who was that girl with the bow hmmm if i get out of here i need to make it up to them_ thought Zero. A door slamed open, the sound of high heel boots came closer to him. Was it Moxxi. Was it the Bow Girl, or even Lillith. It was Kidman.

"Who are you?" asked Zero with an question mark on his mask.

"Im Kidman, Julie Kidman. Right i will give you two choices. Number one you can stay in the piss coverd cell or come with me join Mobius and help me claim the vault" said Kidman.

"Tell me more about this Mobious" said Zero intrigued

"Mobius is another company on earth they hierd me to get to the vault and recover what is inside... They also said i can cross off people if i need to" Said Kidman as she got her pistole out.

"I'm in" said zero as he griped the bar.

"I'll bail you out its only $550" Kidman smiled.

Kidman bailed Zero out and walked upstairs and went to her home. Lara jumped at her!

"What the fuck are you out of youre fucking mind, letting Zero out of jail he tried to kill me!" shouted Lara

"Get you fucking hands off me" replied Kidman

"He is a strong asset to us now get off me"

"No no no look at this scar!"

Kidman grabed her by the ponytail and threw her in her house she locked her door.

"Im so sorry Lara"

Kidman whacked Lara round the face she fell to the ground. Lara tried to find her ground but Kidman kicked her. She grabed Lara round the throat got her pistole out and shot her in the gut. Kidman shot her again. Lara held her stomach as she draged down on the wall.

"Nothing personal" said kidman as ahe walked ou the door. She ran to Zero. "We need to get out of her NOW!" screamed Kidman

"Why" 

"I shot Lara, look i know where the vault is its in a place called fierstone Lets go!"


	8. Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death Do Us Part

Lara sat there in surrounded by her own blood, she could feel the blood pouring out of her wounds. _If I stay here i'll bleed to death ive got to get moveing_ She thought. Lara crawled towards the door, her blood follwed behinde her. She reached the door, her hand wraped around the handle. Lara pulled it. Julie locked it. _If I stay here long enough someone will find me, I hope._ She wraped her jacket round her waist to stop the bleeding. Lara looked around the door, Julie's echo was on her bed! Lara grabed it and sent out a broadcast to Mordecai. "Help please im in Julie's house im hurt over".

A few minuits later Mordecai kicked the door down, he looked at Lara in shock "SOMEONE WE NEED MEDICAL HELP IN HERE ASAP!" screamed Mordecai. He picked Lara up and put her on the bed. He wiped Lara's fringe out of her eyes. " Its ok baby" he said softly while he kissed her forehead. Lara's eye lids flickerd, "Julie... shot me." Lara said softly. Lillth, Maya, Axton and Moxxi walked in.

"Shit" gasped Lillith.

"Sugar, who or what-" 

"Julie, when I find her she is dead" Said Mordecai.

"Stand back everyone clear the room" Demanded Dr Zed

Two hours Later

Mordecai passed the room up and down, he sat down a few times but only to get back up again. Dr Zed walked in with a clipboard.

"You may want to sit down" said Dr zed

"Just tell me straight" Asked Mordecai

"Well you have two options you can keep Miss Croft on life suppourt for about 3 days or not and let her die in an hour your choice, ill leave it up to you"

"No no no.. Blodwing now this.. When i find Julie im going to make her pay!!" mumbled Mordecai

Mordicai sat next to lara's bed he kissed her mouth and whisperd "I'll save you i dont know how yet but i will"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short working on some more fanfic like fnaf.......


	9. Firestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back just took a break but now ready to continue this crazy story.

Zero and Julie sat in the car to find the new vault. Zero was thinking about how Julie shot Lara and how he is an enemy of his friends. Was staying with Julie a right idea?

" You have been awfully quiet" said Julie while she maid a sharp turn to the left.

"I was just thinking was it a good idea to kill Lara" said Zero looking at her.

"She was a bitch anyway, but I'll tell you what is a good idea" she took one hand of the wheel and touched Zero's crotch.

Zero closed his eyes trying not to get hard because he still loved Moxxi. He took Julie's hand and removed it from his crotch. Julie glared at him with fire in her eyes and stopped the car.

"We are here" said Julie with anger in her voice.

"Where is the vault?" Asked Zero

Julie got two shovels out of the car. "Under us, time to dig"

2 HOURS LATER

One of the shovels hit a metal door, the door had a vault sign on it. Julie garbed a pistole and shot it at the door. The door opened and they went down.

Inside there was lave and rocks that formed a pathway and a electric fence.

"Let's turn that off" said Julie

When the fence was off she pinned Zero on it and tied his hand above his head.

"What are you doing!" Shouted Zero

"I'm going to fuck you till you cum in my ass!"

Julie grabbed his crotch and rubbed it till it was rock hard. Then she unzipped he pants and unbuttoned his boxers so his thick 10 inch cock was out. She took it in her mouth, Zero moaned. She kept sucking his cock deeper each time. Gulp Gulp Gulp. "You like my mouth round you're hard cock!" Shouted Julie. Zero moaned "please don-. Julie sucked his cock one last time. She took off her pants and rubbed Zero's cock on her but cheek.

"You like that huh" asked Julie. Zero moaned "let me put my cock in your ass" said zero. He ripped the rope around his hands and grabbed Julie's waist and shoved his cock in.   _God she is so_ tight! Thought Zero. He pushed his cock in her ass again and again. Her got really fast Zero grunted and looked up he could feel her ass around his cock and rubbing it."Fu ff FUCK" shouted Julie. He pounded her ass so hard you here'd his pelvis bash against her buttcheeks. FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP. "I'm going to cum!" Shouted Zero. He felt the sperm coming out of his penis and into her ass.

Zero was breathless! 

"Fuck now I know why moxxi loved you so much." Said Julie 

"Also those messages on her echo were fake I made them" said Julie as she shot him in the stomach. 


	10. The End Is Near

In the distance there was a car going about 100mph, it did one sharp turn to the left and one to the right. The car had dirt tracks on its side it was playing some loud rock music. In the front seats were Mordicai and Moxxi. Moxxi was holding a tracking device in one hand and the other was wrapped around a bar above their head. In the back seats were Lillith, Maya and Axton.

"Sugar make a left" said Moxxi

"Hey wait I know this road... There in Firestone!" Exclaimed Lillith

Mordicai made a left. To the left was a ditch with skag huts in, there was a passage that led to Tk Baha's house and sooner or later they were next to Julie's car.

"We need to kill her and save Zero" said Mordicai

"Wait save zero?? Didn't he try to kill you guys earlier today?" Said Axton scratching his head.

"Sugar, Julie sent those messages to my echo to get Zero to see them with me out of the equation she could get the location to the vault, but now she has zero to tell her but by the looks of it they have found the vault." Explained Moxxi.

The got there guns out and reloaded them. The went down the hole, Moxxi cried out when she saw Zero covered in blood. She ran to him and rested his head on her lap.

Zero moved his hand to unclog his helmet. He had a black hair that covered his deep blue eyes.

"I'm I'm sorry" said zero with a gasp of air.

"it's okay sugar" said Moxxi with a tear on her cheek.

With his last breath he said "Moxxi.. I love you!" Them zero closed his eyes for good.

"we need to find that bitch!" Said Moxxi as she stood up.  


	11. The End

Zero Dead.

Lara Dead.

Who else! Who else!

 

Lava surrounded a big rock in the middle of the cave. In the middle of this rock was a door to the vault. Julie walked back and fourth trying to think of a way to open the vault.

"Stop it right there!" Demanded Lillith. She stood at the other end of  the rock with a shotgun aimed at her.

"Oh look what the cat dragged out a sad pathetic young women what can't even save her boyfriend from death" said Julie as she got her pistole out.

"Oh I'm going to make you my bitch!" shouted Lillith

"Yeah you and what army"

Suddenly from the sky Mordicai and Moxxi came down with guns in their hands.

"This army" said Mordicai

Julie looked at them in fear, she can't take them all. She shot her pistole at Mordicai. He ducked, Moxxi shot at Julie. It hit her in the arm, she fell to the ground with a puddle of her own blood.

"Is that all you got!" Whimpered Julie

"I'm just getting started. Bitch" said Moxxi. Moxxi grabbed Julie by the hair and put her face in lava. Julie face was peeling off. Mordicai stood on her face and her brain was on his boot.

Lillth nearly vomited. Suddenly the ground shook. The vault door risen inside was a girl with black hair and dark eye liner. 

"Someone better buy me a drink, the name is Crystall by the way. And I'm the last siren. " said Crystall.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

 


End file.
